Life 548
by Loloz1322
Summary: After being reincarnated hundreds of times there's only so much you can do but after after being reincarnated for the 548th time in a hunger games like world who knows what will be around the corner.


Life 548

And with the slice of the neck I was dead. Number 547, that's how many times I've died so far. So many times I can barely even remember my first life, but somehow I still keep the skills I've learned in my past lives. So this is it I'm getting reborn, but something's different this time. I still remember what I've done, I usually can't remember till I'm at least 4. Something's wrong I am not bearing I just appeared. Its both freezing and blazing at the same time, so many feelings it's so overwhelming. Where am I? I've been traveling from life to life for well over 1000 years but this is completely different than anything I've experienced, it's just complete emptiness.

All of a sudden I hear a voice I hear a voice, it's coming from everywhere. It's so loud, I feel my ears start to bleed and this voice says ¨ You have been entered into a contest of champions between realms, this contest is a battle royal and whomever wins shall get one wish granted anything they could ever imagine.

My mind starts wondering ¨ it's possible for anyone from any universe or timeline to be here. ¨ shivers run down my spine. I have no clue who or what I'm facing or how many people, but then I realize that the others don´t know what I can do, I can use this. But I need to be cautious about exposing my skills.

Things are starting to gain colour, I hear the voice again ¨THE GAME WILL START IN 3 MINUTES! ¨ I start to gather information on my surroundings, I'm wearing a black cloak with a cowl that covers half my face. I seem to be in the mountains, but I have no clue what type of trees is surrounding me] it's like an obsidian forest with glowing leaves, quite a beautiful sight. ¨30 SECOND LEFT. ¨ the voice says booming threw the entire world. Oh shit I thought to myself, I got distracted, I need to stay focused I don't know where any of the others are. They could be 100 meters or 100 kilometers. I hear something about 400 meters out, is it the voice? I thought to myself. No, it couldn't be when it's the voice, it's like the entire world shakes. my first fight this will be interesting. I start to head toward them, but making sure I can't be seen by thing else. As I get closer I notice that whatever that thing it its not human, but I didn't expect all of them to be, but I've never encountered this species threw out all of my lives.. it seems to be a canine like lifeform, I'm not sure of its level of intelligence but i can tell his sense of hearing and smell are quite high. I need to keep my guard up if he finds out I'm here i´ll lose my advantage and if i can avoid a fight right now i will but i still want to gather all I can about this creature. As soon as my thoughts clear he's gone, I immediately start to panic, searching for him frantically i sense something with the intent to kill right behind me, I freeze, I've never been this terrified before . Exactly what is this thing? I finally move just as it strikes. That split second felt like 100 years I felt out of breath, heavy, but as soon as that hit it left. I guess i can't avoid this fight. I prepare myself for the next attack but it's too fast I can't get ready every time I try, but i just get knocked down. I deside my only choice is to counter attack I wait for the next few times to determine his attack pattern. I let him strike me 4 more times making sure he doesn't hit anything major. On that 5th attack he's gonna come from the left of where I'm looking. It goes to attack from my left exactly as I predicted. I grab it's snout my fingers land between his teeth but it bites down as hard as it can. This is my time to strike i think to myself I lift it over my head and swing it down as hard as I can. It squeals and releases my hand. I'm bleeding but i can handle the pain. I tear the bottom of my sleeve off of my and wrapped it around my hand to try and stop the bleeding. I prepare for his next attack but he's gone. I wait as if I was still in danger. I was alone again but my mind was still in defence mode. I finally snap out of it after what feels like an eternity.

"The only thing I can do is move forward" I proclaim to myself hastefully as if I need to prove something. I look up and see the bright glow of the leaves as if the sky was made of gold. I need to find a way out of this forest. I climb a tree to find a path I can follow, but the trees seem almost infinite i can just barely see the tree line break in the west. But as I look past the tree line I see the most amazing sunset any world could ever have. There are a beautiful symphony of colours and scattered suns across the sky.

I climb back down and start heading west . i walk to conserve my energy but i start feeling uneasy and began to sprint and before i know it i was standing at the edge of the forest.


End file.
